


Robinson Crusoe is Overrated

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Robinson Crusoe AU, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 28: It's not the worst situation ever, to be stranded on a lonely island, as long as there's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robinson Crusoe is Overrated

At first, there was still hope.

That lasted about a week before it dimmed into a faint, barely noticeable glow, like the beacons they set up every night.

No ship came.

Jensen started to build smaller beacons, saving the firewood for cooking food.

Not that there was much of that.

It was mostly berries and small animals they hunted, since they didn't have any tools until Misha managed to strap a sharp rock to a stick with a piece of rope they found on the beach. It looked like a remnant from their ship, but that was about the only thing they ever found of their ship or their crewmates.

The ship had sunk in a storm, a merciless force that pulled it down to the bottom of the ocean.

They slept under blankets made of huge leaves they found on a strange-looking tree, but after the winds turned colder, they had to find a place to stay.

The island they were stranded on wasn't particularly big, but it had enough wildlife to feed them, and little enough to not make them prey themselves.

Jensen even found a parasitic plant that left elastic strings along the length of trees, and managed to build a bow from that. Their arrows were crooked at first, but Misha soon found seashells sharp enough to be used as knifes and as sharpening tools.

In the end, they found a small cave beside a waterfall, and it would have looked like something straight out of a fairytale adventure if it wasn't so depressingly real. The nook in the rock seemed solid enough to not cave in on them, so they made it their home, complete with a fireplace and makeshift beds and palisades to ward off the bigger animals.

The waterfall itself was a calming noise for them. Plus, it was a waterhole right by their housing – so it served not only as a source for cooking and drinking water, but also for cleaning up. 

They had somehow managed to make soap from animal fat and some raspberries and the first time they got to use it was the first good day in a row of very bad ones.

Their clothes soon became too dirty and too torn and frayed to wear, so both Jensen and Misha decided to live the free life they were given without asking. They lived naked in the wildlife, and while some people dreamed of that, it wasn't particularly motivating for these two.

They grew small crops after the first winter – a mild one, fortunately – and made simple bread from it. They found goats and milked them, enough to make cheese. They caught fish and rabbits, smoked them or grilled them.

One day, Jensen finds himself sitting next to their fireplace, blinking into the early morning light.

“You know,” he says to Misha, who's sitting beside him. “I don't think they'll ever rescue us. It's been, what, a year?”

Misha shrugs. “Honestly, at this point... I don't even mind. I've got you, and this beautiful island. We get by here, without taxes and health care bills. It's kind of awesome if you think about it.”

Jensen snorts. “Yeah.”

“You wanna go for a bath?” Misha asks, but doesn't even bother to wait for Jensen's answer. Instead, he jumps to his feet, over the palisades, and cannonballs into the cold water pool below the waterfall.

Jensen joins him a second later, catching him, his arms wrapping around Misha's waist and holding him close to his body. “You're right. I've got you. What more do I need?”


End file.
